Promises
by frenchhornfreak
Summary: Number 21 of my 100 theme challenge. Set in between CotBP and DMC. Will had promised Elizabeth to go on a picnic, but what happens when he has to cancel? Fluffy oneshot. Willabeth.


Number 21 of my 100 theme challenge.

I credit this general idea to my adopted lil' sis from band, Rachel, as I basically took a dream she had and crafted it into this oneshot. Funny how that stuff works sometimes. So, therefore, this is dedicated to Bethany, as always (happy early sweet 16!) and Rachel, for being my inspiration for this!

_A/N:_ A part of this refers back to my previous one-shot, When There's a Will, There's a Way. It's not necessary you read that, but I thought it would be nice to just throw that little tidbit out there. It'd make me happy if you did go back and read it, though, if you haven't. Just saying... : D

* * *

21. Promises

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry," Will sighed with a heavy heart as she looked sadly at her fiancé. Was she trying to make it harder on him? He hated disappointing her, but this was important.

"But Will, you promised!" she protested, placing her hands on his muscled chest. She looked up into his dark brown eyes. "You promised." He took her small hands in his larger ones and delicately kissed her fingertips.

"I know I did, love. I'm sorry. I have to work. I've gotten five new orders in the past day. Our wedding is in a little less than three months, and I'm still nowhere close to finding a house, much less affording one. I need to do this," He sighed, placing her hands at her side and crossing to the worktable in the smithy. Elizabeth stood there, hurt. She had been looking forward to today for weeks now. Amidst all the insanity and chaos of wedding preparations, Will had promised to take her on a picnic today. She had woken up this morning excited for the day's events. She had put on his favorite dress for the occasion, as he had said the week before that it brought out her honey-colored eyes. She had dolled herself up just for him, standing in front of the mirror for an extra five minutes to make sure she looked just perfect. And just to be disappointed with him canceling on her. She sighed, and went to stand next to him.

"Well, seeing as we aren't going anywhere and I'm not expected home for another hour or two, can I at least stay and watch you work?" she asked him, running her hand over his well-built biceps. She loved the few times she was able to be alone with Will. It was their chance to throw away propriety and really and truly be themselves. Of course, Will made sure that they did not cross any lines, being the noble man he was. Will chuckled as he laid aside the sword he was holding to take her into his arms. She snuggled against his chest with a smile as he stroked her soft brown hair.

"Of course you may. I would enjoy your company, love," he said against her cheek. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned back to his work. Elizabeth grinned, then sought out a chair to bring next to the work table. Making herself comfortable, she watched her fiancé and best friend work. She loved how the muscles in his back rippled with every swing of his hammer, and how the loose tendrils of his wavy hair would fall out of his ribbon and into his face. She laughed as he swatted them out of the way, annoyed. Glancing her way, Will gave his soon-to-be wife a playful glare, which made her sweet laughter increase.

He was an artist, Elizabeth was sure of that. He skillfully hammered at the blade, examining every square inch of it to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Nothing would pass Will Turner's examination that wasn't fit to do so. Every sword was made with so much care that one could scarcely find a rough spot or a blemish on the gleaming pieces of metal. Elizabeth was extremely proud of him. He was a hard-working, loving man who had her best interests at heart. She knew he had only canceled their picnic because he was worried about their future life together. He wanted to make sure she would be well taken care of, and Elizabeth knew that, as long as she was with Will, she would be. The young woman smiled as she thought of how her life would be with Will, her one and only love. She knew it would be blissfully happy, and she could hardly wait until they were married.

"Finished," Will declared proudly as he held up the magnificent sword. Elizabeth was amazed. It was just as perfect, if not more so, as all the other swords he had made.

"It's beautiful, Will! I think it is the most beautiful sword you have ever made," she exclaimed, standing up to marvel in its beauty.

"Yes. Save for one," he murmured. Elizabeth looked at him quizzically. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then let out a content sigh. "I was going to wait to give this to you as a wedding gift, but I think now is as good of a time as any to give it to you." Will stroked her cheek before moving into the back of the smithy, towards his cramped room. Elizabeth peered into the room from the other side of the smithy. He emerged a moment later carrying a long case. He held it out to her, his brown eyes sparkling. "Open it." Elizabeth delicately opened the latches and lifted the lid.

"Oh," she sighed, taking the perfect sword out of the case. "It's the most beautiful sword I've ever seen!"

"I made this sword some years ago, on your sixteenth birthday. Upon its completion, I decided that I could not sell it, for it was far too beautiful to be sold to some military officer who would rarely put it to use. Since it was so perfect, I vowed that I would only give it to the most beautiful and perfect girl: you. I figured it may come to use, with our sword fighting lessons and all." Elizabeth's eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Will. It's beautiful," Elizabeth set the sword back in its case on the table and embraced him. He smiled as he breathed in her scent. It was sweeter than anything he'd ever smelled, better than any flower. He pulled his head back from hers, looking her deep in the eye.

"I love you, Elizabeth." She smiled back at him.

"I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed her lush lips. Sighing as they pulled apart, he walked over to another table and picked up some papers.

"I think I'm going to take a little breather. I need to catch up on some paperwork. Our neighboring island just ordered a large amount of horseshoes, and I need to write them to make sure they were satisfactory." He came and sat down in a chair next to Elizabeth. Still standing, she went to the back of the chair and wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders.

"All your work is beyond satisfactory, Will," she told him, kissing the top of his head. He chuckled.

"Well, you never know if something was damaged or broken during travel. It's good business to check on the client after your product is bought. They'll want to come back," he informed her. She smiled and went to sit on his left, bringing her wooden chair as close to him as possible. "Elizabeth, don't distract me. I need to work." She smiled innocently back at him.

"I just wanted to hold your hand," she replied sweetly, taking his unused hand. Gazing at their entwined fingers, he shook his head and went back to his letter. Unbeknownst to him, Elizabeth smiled devilishly. If all he was going to do was paperwork, then he might as well have taken her on a picnic. So, he was going to pay. She would make sure of that. After watching him gracefully pen out his fancy and perfect script for a minute or two, she laid her head against his shoulder. He sighed for a moment, but did not tell her to move. She smiled again. So far, so good. After another couple of minutes, she moved her hands around his waist and snuggled up close to his side. Still, probably because he felt bad for canceling their picnic, he did not tell her to stop. He concentrated intently on his letter. Then, she started her torture. She stroked his side with her hand as she placed a trail soft kisses up his neck and onto his chin, finally placing one on his Adam's apple. He closed his eyes, a small smile threatening to sneak off his lips.

"Mmmm… Elizabeth," he sighed contently. "I'm not going to be able to get anything else done with you here, am I?" Rubbing her nose against the spot that joined his neck and shoulders, she shook her head. He let out a rumbling chuckle. She looked up at him, removing her arms from around him.

"I can always stop, if you want," she told him, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"Don't stop." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around him again and resumed placing kisses on his jaw line.

"Hmm. But, seeing as I don't want you to stop, that means I can't work," he started, leaning into her attentions.

"And if you're not working, then you can take me on a picnic," she finished for him, finally reaching his mouth and placing a short kiss on it. He smiled.

"Clever girl. You've been planning this from the beginning, haven't you?" She smiled innocently back at him, but he knew better. Placing a kiss on her nose, Will stood up. "I guess I need to pack up some food, then. I promise we'll be on the hill overlooking the beach in no time."

"You really promise?" she looked at him, wide eyed. He nodded, stroking her cheek.

"I promise," he looked sincerely into her eyes and smiled before turning to his room. Elizabeth stayed out in the smithy, chuckling to herself. She knew that she would get him to take her. She had a gift when it came to persuasion. After all, she always got her way when it came to Will. And she loved him even more because of it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is posted story number 13! My goal is to get to 16 before my 16th birthday in April. I think I'll be able to. I can't believe I've actually been able to write this much. When I started back when AWE came out last year, I was just playing around with it. But now, I love it. So thanks for everyone who has left me a review or even just read my story. It really does mean a lot to me. :) 


End file.
